DM-1
|period = 1962 - early 1970s |filter = MOF series |issued = |manufacturer = Unknown, possibly Gumáren Zubři |previous = N/A |next = N/A |thread = }} The Detska maska, more commonly known as the DM-1, was a respirator available to Czechoslovakian children during the 1960s and early 1970s. It was issued to children aged 18 months to 3 years. One of the more interesting aspects is the masks peachy-orange rubber. This was probably done to entice small children to wear it, similar to the red rubber used on the British Mickey mouse mask. Children too small for the DM-1 were apparently issued protective suits such as the DV-65 and DV-75, however, the scarcity of these 'suits' would imply this was not common practice. Children who's head was too large for the DM-1 where issued a regular CM-3 but with a hose attached. These particular masks were given the designation CM-3/3H. A child could, after the DM-1, be given the CM-3/3H until the age of 10 or when their head was large enough for one of the adult size CM3s. The mask was designed in parallel with the CM-3. The Kit The DM-1 kit consisted of the following: The DM-1 mask, MOF filter, small Bakelite tub of anti-fog soap (later kits were issued anti-fog soap in plastic tubs), haversack and training device. The DM-1 design deviates little from other Warsaw Pact civilian masks - the lenses are made of crimped metal with fabric tape underneath, to ensure the metal lens doesn't cut the rubber. The valve assembly is made of Bakelite with the hose being permanently attached via tape. A large grey rubber band sits on top of the valve assembly which protects the metal clamp used to attach the valve assembly to the rubber portion of the mask. The head-harness is a typical 6-point harness with textured pull-tabs on each end to assist in getting a seal. Like most Czechoslovak masks, DM-1 has a brown neck strap. DM-1 masks came in 3 sizes 0, 1 and 2, with size 0 being the smallest. Size 0 masks appear to be rarer than the other sizes. The MOF (malý ochranný filtr (small protective filter)) filter series were used almost universally after the retirement of older 1940s/1950s filters and the DM-1 was no exception. The filter usually comes in a protective wrapping of wax paper and a stapled cardboard sleeve. Some filters have white paint markings, this was possibly done to denote that the filter was expired and was for training use only. The haversack was fairly basic, being made of stitched fabric and featuring no internal or external compartments. The haversack opened and closed by 2 tan fabric strips which are tied together. A secondary pair of fabric strips were stitched on the side to allow a user to create a waist-tie. Finally, the haversack sported a plastic-coated non-adjustable shoulder strap. It would appear this haversack was issued in green, grey and dark blue. A Bakelite tub containing anti-fog soap wrapped in wax paper was added to each kit. Most, if not all Czechoslovak masks were issued these Bakelite tubs. Later DM-1s appear to have been issued anti-fog soap in plastic sleeves. An unusual brown plastic cog was also included. This was a training device which threaded into the hose (see gallery below). This device had a small opening in it to allow air intake. The small hole (theoretically) gave similar resistance to a real filter - allowing children to experience breathing resistance without opening (and compromising) a real filter. The cog also allowed children to practice screwing filters onto their masks. Gallery DM1sideview.jpg|Side view of the mask DM1inside.jpg|Inside view Hosewithdevice.jpg|Training device attached to a DM-1 hose DM1headstraps.jpg|Photo of the DM-1 head-harness, note the textured pull tabs DM1device.jpg|Close up of the training device Nocover.jpg|DM-1 with exhale valve cover removed DM1datestamp.jpeg|Date stamp on DM-1, the number '63' can just about be seen. 63 indicates this example was made in 1963 DM1sizestamp.jpg|DM-1 size stamp. This one is size '2' (largest) DM1bag.jpeg|One of the carrying bags for the DM-1 Whitefilter_(2).jpg|A MOF filter with white paint markings Czechfogsoap.jpg|A typical example of the anti-fog soap in a Bakelite tub DM1filter.jpeg|MOF 4 filter still in its protective cardboard sleeve and packing paper Category:Cold War Era Mask Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Full Face Masks Category:Civilian Gas Masks Category:Child Gas Masks